


WISC OC Bios

by ScreamingSpacePastel



Series: Septiplier is(n't) dead [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biographies, Gen, More info will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingSpacePastel/pseuds/ScreamingSpacePastel
Summary: Bios for the two OCs in Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (NOT A WORK)





	1. Annabelle Iplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated as the WISC continues on.

Name: Annabelle Maria Iplier  
Age: 17  
Sex: Female  
Relationships: Septiplier (Birth Parents), Danti (Adopted parents), Amelia Ingrid (Best Friend), Professor Iplier (Godparent)  
Physical Traits: Dirty blonde hair. Her hair is dyed red and green. From her shoulders down, her hair is dyed, with hair including her bangs, reaching her back. Her bangs are dyed green while the rest is dyed red. She usually straightens her hair, however, if it gets wet or if she sleeps on it it will curl like nobody’s business.  
She has sapphire eyes, however, her left eye is connected to her emotions. For example, whenever her emotions become overwhelming, her left iris will change from a sapphire blue to an emerald green, and until she calms down it will remain this colour. This is the reason why she wears a contact in her left eye to conceal it. However, she also has a darker secret. Whenever she is ‘unhinged’, she is either going through extreme emotions or she is killing people, which will result in her left eye changing into a Septiceye  
She is a slightly curvy girl who is about 5’8”. She is much more of a comfort over style person. Her favourite outfit is a long dress shirt with a pair of jeans or a hoodie with jeans. The blue stone she wears is a gift she received when she was 10, and she always is wearing it both at home and out in public.  
Personality: She is a kind and intelligent person, who is willing to lend a hand to those who are in need. She is always to learn something new, whether it be about demons, physics, chemistry or math. However, after years of being bullied, she became cold and cut off from everybody from her school aside from Professor Iplier. At home, she is a bit more open with her personality, however, she is still cut off when it comes to her mental health.

* * *

Backstory: Annabelle is the daughter Mark and Sean Fischbach, who is more commonly known as Septiplier by friends, family and fans. Born on October 24, she was created by the couple and brought to life with the help of Dark and Professor Iplier. It was something that the four of them discussed for nine months, talking about how they should raise the child and what they would need to prepare, and had asked the Professor to be her godparent.  
Her family was very loving, and despite her two uncles, who she knew as Uncle Anti and Uncle Dark constantly bickering, they loved her with their black hearts. The egos each found a place in their hearts for her. She lived with her parents until she was 10 when a tragedy happened.

Wilford Warfstache had shot and killed Septiplier in the head on May 5, when Mark and Sean had been fused when they attended the meeting. Dark had taken Annabelle under his wing and asked Anti to help him raise the girl as he was the closest to Sean before he dies. They were able to keep the news of her parents death hidden for 2 years.  
She had learned of their death due to a major fight that Dark and Wilford had in the kitchen. Wilford was upset about him not telling the girl about the death, leading up to a screaming match which told Annabelle that something was wrong. She had overheard some of the conversation including the statement that she shouldn’t even be alive. Out of anger, Wilford had revealed that he was the one that killed the pair with a bullet to the head.  
After that day, Annabelle had taken interest in killing, secretly trying to figure out how she would get revenge for her parents. Dark had taken note of this and asked Anti to help him out in raising her as he knew that he would be a good mentor for the young girl. From that day, Anti had Annabelle training with him and learning how to kill for money.

* * *

Update

Before spring break, Annabelle had been confronted by Amelia's 'stalker' and was sexually assaulted by him. In an exchange, she traded her virginity (Not willing and not fully conscious of the offer at the time) for Amelia to be left alone. He took the offer and left her alone.

* * *

One-shot updates.

Although Annabelle is quite opposed to drinking at parties, she will make her own spiked tea during May, to help numb a little bit of the pain from the constant reminder that her parents aren't coming back. Additionally, she vapes medicine created by Dr. Iplier and Dr. Schneeplestein so that she can also ease some physic pains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the two concept arts of Annabelle. Click here to see the art!
> 
> Huge thanks to brutalMami (AO3) and @aimymorand1214 (Instagram). Please go and support them!


	2. Amelia Ingrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated as WISC progresses

Name: Amelia Mae Ingrid

Age: 17  
Sex: Female  
Relationships: Annabelle Iplier (Best friend), Unknown relationships outside of current characters.

Physical Traits: Her hair is shoulder length, black, curly and frizzy. She often wears it up in a messy bun on top of her hair. She is about average height at around 5’6”. She has very tan skin, as her mother is Philippian, while her dad is Dutch. Her go-to outfit is a tank top with a pullover sweater or cardigan with black leggings and flats, and a bit of light makeup. She has brown eyes and wears glasses.

Personality: Amelia is a shy, reserved girl, who does not let people step on her toes. Kind, loyal and intelligent, she is a soft-spoken soul who has gone through hell and back. She is very strong, despite the façade that she puts on for society. Her peers in school think that she is an easy target and somebody who is easy to take advantage of. Although she feels comfortable in her own skin, she is still trying to figure out who she really is. 

* * *

Background: Amelia was born into a loving family on October 21. Held up to very high standard by her mom, she has been a part many different extra-curricular programs. She had specifically been a part of jazz dancing since she was five. Although she tries her best in everything, even getting many different achievements and accomplishments in both her schooling and extra-curricular activities, her mother is still disappointed in her life.

When she was 12 years old, her twin brother and sister were born. However, born prematurely, the two kids have many health concerns leading to them being permanently hospitalized. Her parents’ marriage began to fall apart as the years began to lengthen. Constantly fighting over bills, groceries or who was staying over at the hospital overnight, Amelia was left to the shadows to help give comfort to her sick brother and sister. As the years went on, her mother began to abuse her both physically and emotionally, opening the door for her dad to begin to leave the marks of his stress. Because of the hospitalization of her siblings, she was pulled out of school and was homeschooled as to make her parents' life easier. When the second semester started, she was thrown back into high school as a senior at the request of her father, where she met Annabelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jcmm1024
> 
> Here is the link to my Tumblr, where you can check out both Amelia and Annabelle's design!
> 
> I want to thank my friend Aleah for letting me use her pictures for concept art.


	3. Special Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This photo is not canon due to Annabelle's length of hair, however, I figured it would be nice to post this (KINDA REMINDS ME OF SEPTIPLIER)

                                                                                                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you didn't know this. That photo is of me and my best friend Aleah from our Grade 10 year.
> 
> Thanks for reading the bios! Please make sure to leave a comment and a kudos.
> 
> Anything you want to know about? Comment down below if you're burning up from a question!


End file.
